Enter the text here that is the new abstract information for your application. This section must be no longer than 30 lines of text. Modified Specific Aims Section Enter the text here that is the new specific aims information for your application. One page is recommended. In view of a reduction of more than 25% from our requested budget, we would like to request a reduced level of effort on our grant. During the next two years, we would like to concentrate on Specific Aims #1 and #2 and to eliminate Specific Aim #3.